


I can't wear this!

by HankyPranky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fluffy, Tumblr Prompt, non gender reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HankyPranky/pseuds/HankyPranky
Summary: Gabriel helps you celebrate your 30th birthday. Written for Idabbleincrazy for her birthday celebration on Tumblr.Prompt: “I can’t wear this, too much skin shows.”
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

In a huff you throw another shirt on top of your bed. Did you even have anything left? The shirt back onto your bed. The small closet from the bunker is nearing empty and the rest of your clothes are tossed on the bed. Hearing a rapp on the door, you quickly throw a top on, “Come in.”

The door swings open, but instead of coming in, Gabriel leans on the door frame. “You know, I may not be at my full strength, but I can feel your frustration all the way from the library. What’s up sugar plum?”

“Nothing,” you murmur. Crossing his arms against his chest, he waits for you to continue. “It’s silly.”

Unwrapping the lollipop he pulls from his pocket, he practically shouts, “I’m captain of silly! Tell me.” 

“I don’t know what to wear tomorrow…” Looking at your mess makes you feel even worse. “I just want to be left alone.”

“Oh come on darlin’, we’re going to party. It will be fun.” He goes over to the large heap of clothes on your bed and pops the sucker into his mouth and holds up the first thing he touches. 

Crap, not that one. He held up the light blue garment. “What is this, is this a blanket?” Still running his fingers along the edges of the fabric, “Y/N! This is a hospital gown. Of course you aren’t going to wear this!” He narrowed his eyes and kept digging through the pile, “Flannel, flannel, flannel… geez baby.” His eyes flare with pride as he pulls out a black top with sequins, “Aha!” 

Crinkling your nose you told him to turn it around. He did, “I got stabbed in that shirt. Big ole’ slash mark on the side.” Inspecting the poor stitch job you did he frowned. Avoiding his gaze you explained, “You can’t see it when I wear a jacket…”

Dropping the shirt, he sat down on the corner of the bed. You watched as his fingers twirled the lollipop around the soft curves of his lips as he pulled it out with a wet ‘pop’ sound. “How about this, we can make your party formal. ‘Birthday Suits only’. 

This got a laugh from you, “How about no.”

“Come on. I haven’t been to an orgy in forever.”

Your heart sank a bit, you had been harboring a crush on the Archangel for years now. Not letting any jealousy rear its head, you kicked his foot. “We are not having an orgy for my 30th birthday.”

Popping the sucker back in your mouth, you heard a loud crunch, “Suit yourself.”

You were hitting your wall. Your room was a mess, your clothes everywhere and you just about had zero fucks left. Sweeping all the clothes off your bed in one shove, they hit the tiled floor.

Plopping down you laid on your back and threw your arm over your eyes. 

Momentarily you forgot Gabriel was in the room with you until you felt the mattress shift beside you and your heart sped up. 

His fingers traced up and down your forearm cooing your name once and then drawing it out again even longer. Frozen, you didn’t know what to do. Trapped between embarrassment and delight he spoke your name again softly.

Unable to take the sensation anymore, you threw your arm down. Your eyes met immediately and you were mesmerized by the tiny flecks of red in his iris’, unsure of how they could hold so much concern while sparking with that mischief you had grown so accustomed to.

Your hand was on your bed and you could feel the warmth coming off of him but one little move and the tips of your fingers felt something slightly wet and tacky. Hesitantly, you tried to identify what you were touching when you looked down and shouted his name, “Gabriel!”

There were lollipop sticks and candy wrappers falling out of his pocket onto your bed.

His eyebrows shot up and he blinked a few times, “Whoops.” He sat up slowly and tucked them back into his pocket. Swiping the crumbs off your bed, all he managed to do was smear little bits of chocolate into your bed coverings. 

With a deep sigh, you got up to retrieve the only other clean sheets you had. “Help me make the bed, will you?” It was more of a command than anything.

Gabriel stood up a little bit straighter, “What? Over a little bit of candy? Just put the top sheet over it.” Rolling your eyes, you couldn't help but laugh. 

“Look, I'm all about cheering you up, but I draw the line at domestics. You should have known this was a possibility of being my friend.” 

Ripping off the corner you pulled the sheet off your bed and tossed a corner of the new sheet at him. If he hadn't caught it with his hand, it would have smacked him in the face.

He began to tuck it under the edge of the bed, “Ugh, you sleep on these?”

“Of course I do. What’s wrong with them?”

He pinched his mouth shut and shook his head.

Continuing to make the bed, the fabric felt much softer, like a cotton silk mix.

Your head sprang up, “What did you do?”

“Turned these cold southern grit sheets into ones that are fit for a queen.”

“Gabriel, you can’t waste your grace like that!”

“It’s my grace and I can do whatever I want with it. Just like it’s your birthday, and you can cry if you want to.”

“I’m not crying.”

He countered, “And I’m not wasting my grace.”

Putting the blanket back on your bed, you murmured thank you so quietly, you weren’t sure if he heard you until he gave you a small, warm smile. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

He strutted towards you, “New plan! Tomorrow morning we are getting mani-pedis and going shopping! 

“Gab-”

Holding his pointer finger up, “No if, ands, or buts.”

“Fine.”

“Now get in bed little one, I’m going to tuck you in and tell you a story.”

“What?” You couldn’t believe what he just said, he was going to tuck you in? That’s ridiculous. “I’m a grown up.” 

Looking at his watch, “And in fifteen minutes you are going to turn thirty. So let’s get this show on the road so we can celebrate sooner.”

Still perplexed, you climbed into the bed wondering how he coaxed you into this. Yet, with every inch Gabriel raised the covers, your worries slipped away into the softest sheets you had ever laid on. With a final tug, he pulled them up to your chin and switched off the light. 

He pulled a chair closer and leaned in. The shadows on his face only highlighted the gentleness in his expression. You snuggled a little deeper into your bed, just wanted to look at his face forever. 

“There once was a little girl named Jenna who was having a hard time fitting into junior high. She lived a charmed life, next door to her best friend Matt. For her 13th birthday, he made her the coolest dollhouse she had ever seen and sprinkled it with wishing dust and gave it to her right before her party started.”

Hmm… this sounded familiar. Not in the bed time story sort of way, but familiar somehow… 

“Jenna also invited the popular girls over too and when they arrived, she stashed the beautiful dollhouse Matt had made in the closet.” Gabriel’s voice was a little more hushed and you could tell he was much less animated than he wanted to be. “The mean girls blindfolded Jenna and had to wait in the closet to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with her crush. Except, it wasn’t her crush that came, it was Matt.”

He drew in a deep breath as if feeling Jenna’s pain personally, “She was so humiliated she threw him out of the closest and cried. Trying to calm herself, she rocked back and forth,” the slight squeak of your chair as Gabe mimicked her motions, “She cried, ‘thirty, flirty and thriving… thirty, flirty, and thriving…’   
  


You rolled over a touch so you could ask, “Gabe, are you telling me the plot of the movie 13 Going on 30?”

He narrowed his eyes at you, “You’ve seen it?”

You couldn't help but chuckle, “It’s a good movie. Go on.”

Continuing the tale where he left off, his voice lulled you into a sleep like state. Following the story and listening to his voice raise in excitement and become coarse when he was re-telling a serious scene. It was so peaceful you drifted off. 

Only a slight recognition struck you that he was done recanting his tale when you felt his breath on your forehead, “Happy Birthday kiddo,” and planted a small kiss. Too far gone, you revelled in the feel of his skin against yours...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you felt like you had slept for 12 hours, but it was only 7AM. You didn't really  _ want _ to get out of bed, but Gabriel promised you a good day, and by god you were going to let him spoil you. First, coffee… 

Merely a few feet down the hall, Gabriel practically skipped up to you with a cup of coffee in his hand. “Happy Birthday Toots!”

Blinking a few times at his chipperness, “Thanks Gabe.”

He instructed you, “Back to your room, shower and shave, or whatever you do.”

“Don't tell me what to do. It’s my birthday!”

He scoffed, “Just trust me.”

Grumbling a fine, you turned back down the hallway. Self righteous dick. So what if you were planning on doing both those things anyway.

Not bothering to fix your hair, you did manage to put on a little bit of moisturizer and head back down to the kitchen. When you saw him approaching you in the hallway, “What? You gonna’ tell me to go back to my room or put me in a corner?”

“Of course not! That’s cruel. I was actually coming to get you, we have a surprise for you.”

Following him down the corridor, a sweet sugary smell clung in the air. Of course it was something sweet. 

The table was full of pancakes, waffles, hard boiled eggs, and fruit, meat and fancy juices... Was there an end to this? But it was Sam and Dean’s joyful faces when they shouted “Happy Birthday!” in unison, that made your day.

“Thank you!” This really was a feast. “Wow Gabe, this looks incredible.“

Pulling out the chair for you he said, “Oh, don't thank me. Dean-O here made the pancakes and waffles. I only squeezed the orange juice and convinced them not to start without you.”

Eying him wearily, you knew he did much more than that, you would have settled for Dean’s pancakes alone.

“Dig in,” Dean said gruffly, not waiting before reaching across the table and picking up 3 pancakes in one fell swoop of his fork.

Breakfast was mostly small chit chat and deciding which car you and Gabe were going to take out for your shopping day because he flat out refused to ride around in your beat up Jeep.

Settling on the 1955 Chrysler Imperial in the garage, you pulled out, “We going to the mall?”

Quickly, he answered, “Nope, take 94 West, it’s a bit of a drive but we’re going to the boutiques in the city.”

“Gabe --”

“Oh hush. I have an unlimited credit card. Let’s use it and have some fun. He cranked up the old stereo and you cruised all the way there. Not literally though, this car has no cruise control!

You barely walked into the first shop before you walked right now. Shopping sounded fun in theory, but not in practice. He seemed to recognize your dilemma or was ignorant of the fact these boutiques were fancier than you were used to, “Ooooo, look! A cafe!” His face lit up, “Mimosas?”

Never needing a drink more than you did right now, you two sat down at the bar. Your drinks arrived promptly with little breakfast biscuits. After a few cocktails you felt yourself being loosened up.

“Well babe, Let's start at the nail salon.” 

“Babe?”

He corrected himself, “Sorry. Ma’am/Sir.” You punched him in the arm. 

Mani pedis was a good place to start indeed. They had complimentary wine and you knew it, you were drunk. Well, kinda’. Okay, no denying you had a buzz and were flirting with Gabriel. Which was okay, because you two always flirted. He was one of the few you could be playful with. Staring down at your manicure, you felt a little bit prettier. 

Walking into the next store, you were feeling overwhelmed again. Gabriel was already chatting with the sales clerk while you perused the clothes racks. Nothing was jumping out at you. Tugging on your sleeve, you hit the pavement again.

This time, the shop you stopped in had a mannequin with jeans on one side of the display and modern formal attire on the other side. 

You had no idea where to start. None of this was  _ really  _ you. A gravelly voice interrupted your musings, “Dress/Suit or pants?”

“Uhh, I don’t know.”

He pulled a top off the rack? “What do you think, too floral?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, how about this?” Gabriel held up a black stretchy garmet of clothing.

“I don't know Gabriel. That doesn't seem like my style.”

“So you say. Keep looking, I’m going to pull out some things.” Unsure if he saw your eyes roll, you headed towards the jeans, picking out a few in your size. 

While you continued to look around, Gabriel soon had his arms full of clothing. You knew you had a stupid face when you saw him with arm full of garments. Giving you his best ‘duh’ expression, he explained, “These are just for me.”

It was comical how he was running all over the store while it felt like it took you forever to pick out one top. Zipping across the store, he had another armful and within moments he was begrudgingly pushing you into the changing stall.

“This place has a nice selection. I’ll model mine if you model yours, deal?”

The corner of your mouth turned up, “Sure.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Trying on a couple of things, you weren’t feeling it.

“How's it going in there?”

“Good.”

“Uh huh. Then why don’t you come out and show me.”

“Because… we… don’t have enough time.”

“Dollface, we have all day. Come on out!” 

You had on that black dress he had pulled out earlier. When you opened the door, you only had a moment to check out his new outfit, jeans, forest green leather coat, and a burnt sienna tee before he shouted at you, “Wow, you look stunning!”

This wasn’t you, did he not like the version that you are? Sure, it showed off some of your better attributes, but it felt wrong. 

Sadness danced across his face, “Not feeling it?”

“It’s too formal for our crew.”

He wrinkled his nose, “I know, damn hunters in their camo and flannel. No tact. No sophistication at all.”

Ignoring his comments, you shut the door and moved onto trying on jeans.They were dark blue, almost black, and would do an excellent job hiding any blood that was spilled. Wow, they even had deep front pockets! 

Your ass looked great in them too. “I’m coming out, I think this is the one.” Throwing on a generic black top you picked out, you emerged from the dressing room.

“Looks good! Definitely a keeper. What else is that pile? Did you see the purple top? Try that on with those jeans.” 

Smiling at his approval, you went and switched out the shirts. As soon as the silky fabric slid across your back, it felt so good. When you turned around in the mirror and saw yourself, you were shocked at what you saw. Damn, you did look hot.

Gabriel’s voice shook you out of your musings. “Is it perfect?”

You lied, “It’s too small.” This would be something you would wear to a dance club, ya’ know, if you ever went.

“Lemme’ get you the next size up.”

You paced trying to come up with another excuse to give him. He knocked on the door but you just stuck your arm out to accept the top. 

“Bad news, they’re all out of your size. Somebody out here is wearing it better than you.”

You threw the door open, “Excuse me?” Only to realize Gabriel was wearing the exact outfit you were. 

Surprisingly, he looked hella sexy. The dark plum really highlighting his skin, the muscles of his arms rippling slightly. And when he moved the top rode up showing off a little of his happy trail.

Covering your mouth, you tried to stifle your laugh. 

“Hot right?” Wiggling his eyebrows, “Like what you see sugar?” 

Gaping at him you made a noise that you, yourself, didn’t even recognize.

He posed, one hand on his hip in a seductive manner, “Do you feel as sexy as I look?” Biting your lip, you tamped down your arousal. 

Cavalierly, he threw his hands in the air, “I’m sorry, I hate it when someone shows up in the same outfit as me. But, I’ll take the high road and find something else.” He jutted his chin out and smiled, “You look better in it anyway.”

The blood rushed to your cheeks and you felt them burn.  **“I can’t wear this, too much skin shows!”**

He purred, “No sugar plum,” advancing towards you. “It shows just enough to leave the mind reeling.” Picking invisible lint off your neck, his fingertips trailed against your bare skin and it scorched you. Gently he gripped your hips and spun you around so you could see yourself in the mirror. 

Looking over your shoulder, the predatory glint in his eye keeping you firmly in place, he asked, “When’s the last time you felt sexy, like truly sexy?”

Unable to turn away from his gaze, you stuttered, “I- I can’t remember.”

He licked his lips, “You’re the whole package. Brains, brawn, beauty.”

You had almost forgotten he was wearing the same outfit as you but he quickly slipped out from behind you and emerged with a black leather jacket you saw an expanse of his tan skin which made you wish he wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

Without skipping a beat, he had slipped your arm into one sleeve, guiding the other as he pulled the jacket over your shoulders.

“Are you nervous to stand out?” He ran his hands up down your shoulders, smoothing out the leather. You had forgotten to breathe and choked in a breath. “You shine. Even with my grace as low as it is, your soul is so bright. Whether you wear flannel, or a sequined gown or suit, you can never hide.”

His golden hair partly fell around his face, “So, is this the outfit?”

Still unable to speak, you did the only thing you could do and raised your hand slowly and stuck your thumb out, giving him the most awkward thumbs up known to man.

“I’ll see you at the register.” When he winked and walked out, you caught sight of your reflection. As if your head was a cherry bomb that had been lit, you were mortified to see the expression plastered on your face. Needing to take deep breaths, you still felt shaky. 

Not bothering to try on anything else, you grabbed the clothes that fit and walked out with an air of confidence you didn’t think you had before. 

Within ten minutes you had loaded the bags into the car, you two hit the road back to the bunker, only Gabriel was behind the wheel. He didn’t try to fill it with small talk. He kept a sucker in his mouth the whole way, while looking deep in thought, sneaking glances at you every once in a while.

There was a tension in the air that hadn’t been there before. Do you make a move? Do you let him make a move? Do you just try to shove all these feelings back down and lock them up tight again? They have never been this close to the surface, and you didn’t like it. You should feel more numb than this. You can’t get attached to a being that was never going to die. 


	3. Chapter 3

You sat alone on a chair, watching your friends sloppily sing old rock songs on the karaoke machine. Thinking back to Cas’ speech, you laughed a bit. He most certainly wasn’t human.  _ ‘ I’d like to make a toast. Though, I’m unsure of why you celebrate each year, I know it is customary. We very rarely take the opportunity to celebrate life when so often we are burying people.’ He took a moment and cleared his throat, ‘Happy Birthday Y/N. We wish you many more.’ _

Boy, if that wasn’t true, but what resonated was Gabriel piping up, _ “To thirty, flirty and thriving!”  _

And your friends and fellow hunters raised their glasses and cheered to you with a “Here, here” you knew that the others treasured you, Gabriel made it his mission to prove it. 

You  _ never  _ would have imagined that a former demi-god trickster, graceless archangel, would be the one to give you one of the best birthdays. His friendship, or whatever this was bestowed a gratefulness upon yourself that you have even lived this long.

Popping up and stirring you from your thoughts, Gabriel appeared and the room blurred around him. He was your sole focus and a rare, honest smile crossed his face. “ Wanna get out of here for a few?” 

  
  
  


Following him down the dim corridor, you were only a few steps behind him. His head cocking back to check on you, every few steps until he reached his hand back for you to grab. His hands were small, uncalloused and warm versus yours. They were thick and fit yours perfectly. 

He was leading you to the roof and when he opened the door, the cool air felt like a second wind you didn’t know you needed. It regrounded you- Forcing you to stand to your full height. 

Gabriel stepped from side to side. His eyes flicking between you and his surprise. Your eyes finding the blanket laid out, pillows surrounding it, illuminated by the lights he had strung around the ground. Such a romantic gesture, one you couldn’t believe. It was so beautiful, how the glares of light sparkled against the blankets and pillows, the shadows making the pillows look like a deep plush place you just needed to lay. 

This moment, you scored into your memory.

He had done this for you.

  
  


His eyes wide, rocking back to forth on the balls of his feet, clutching your hand, the tension rolling off of him awaiting your response. 

Throwing yourself against him, you pulled him down and kissed him. He didn't pull away just moved his lips against yours without hesitation but then he pulled back. The crinkles of his eyes turned up ever so sweetly as he gave you a small smile, “I had a whole speech you know.”

“You did?”

Nuzzling his cold nose against yours, “But you beat me to the ending.”

Pulling you closely against him, he leaned down and kissed you again and your whole body melted into him. So grateful he had such a good grip on you, because you thought your knees were going to give out, because with each brush of your lips, you felt more and more like one being. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. It was originally a little bit more detailed in the reader but when posting it here I changed a few things. No matter who you are, I hope you could picture yourself as the reader. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you are doing well.   
> -HP


End file.
